The Switch
by Omega-Maharan
Summary: Caroline was raised and born in Louisiana with Sookie Stackhouse. But she accidentally tripped into another dimension. However, she's back, what if she gave her best friend a choice to switch lives so to speak. Fairy Sookie gets all of Mystic Falls drama, while Caroline deals with another Viking and a fairy hybrid.


The Switch

A vampire diaries and True Blood crossover.

And fair warning I'm a Blending Artist meaning I grab or save 5-10 different pictures and blend them together to make them fit. Now it is sometimes hard for me to find the Artist that created the picture that I blended, so I always give them PROPS for their art, that gives me inspiration. Thank you!

Full Summary

(P,s. so that I can remember and so that my future readers can wait until I get my hands on a beta. Until then it's a slow process for me to put up chapters. I got the imagination ideas; it's just the gaps in between. Thank you for waiting and understanding if you can.)

(**********************************************)

Caroline had a best friend and a very close family member before she came to Mystic Falls, and her name was Sookie Stackhouse The danger magnet we know today, Plus vampires just love to get high off her blood. Caroline was closer to her, like a second sister but Caroline discovered one of her powers a little too early, plus knowing that family they're known for their gifts. Even though they don't consider it a gift more of a curse.

Both Caroline and Sookie have the essential spark, just one misstep Caroline can jump dimensions, while Sookie reads minds. But just like Sookie's ability there are limitations, Sookie can read humans as clear as day but Supernatural creatures are half-half and vampires are a no go. Caroline can only jump into one dimension a jump back but even that takes a toll on her body because she turned into a vampire she doesn't know she has those abilities anymore.

Until one day she felt the most depressing stress from her cousin she had to try and we all know Caroline's determination has no end, The first thing Caroline sees is a bunch of fairies surrounding her cousin the first thing she did was hug her cousin from such a long time of not seeing her. But because of Claudine's determination to take Sookie away, she tries to trap them. Caroline being Caroline saw the potential threat to her family and she attacked. And because Caroline is a different species of vampire the fairies freaked out and teleported away.

Caroline gave her cousin an option she could stay there in her place, and then Sookie can go back to mystic Falls in her place. Sookie agreed immediately because she was sick of all the lies that her loved ones have done to her and brutalized her trust, but Caroline also gave her the information of all the stuff that was in her world but still Sookie agreed.

Caroline got her all set up and ready and Sookie did the same for her, Caroline only trust two people to know of Sookie and that's her mom and Matt. They will help her out as much as possible because she is also a danger magnet they can only do so much. You can just imagine how the originals and the vampires will react to her sweet smelling blood and Sparky fingers, let's hope she can't read their mind. Imagine the reaction... priceless.

And Sookie told Caroline to only trust Lafayette, and no other, not even her brother who is stupider than a billboard. Watch out true blood there's a new vampire in town That can walk in the sun and is immune to silver, but Caroline is not going there without some back up so every jewelry she has allowed her to walk in the sun is coming with her just in case. Good thing Caroline is known for her control she's probably gonna have to go to someone to get a license for the hospital blood bank. Well, I can't say too much oh really the story I tend to be a spoiler sometimes.

Now until I get my hands on a beta it's going to be a slow process doing chapters. I have six other stories to put up so I can get that beta. I do not have a successful together computer at the moment so I am using my tablet but when I tried loading stories on fanfiction with this thing it tends to glitch and I doesn't know why. That will be something I'll have to take up with the site. Hope you like the summary, see you in the near future I hope but I am never giving up the story or any of my other stories.

(**********************************************)

Tell me what you think, it will be a slow process getting chapters up without a beta if you have recommended, I'm all open ears

Tell me how you like it so far, warning it's very humorous and will have limes. Can't do lemons yet because I'm not that experience of a writer yet!


End file.
